Two and a Half Worlds
by tenpuri
Summary: While hunting, Edward comes across a little 5 year old girl that the Cullens adopt. Years later her past starts to catch up to her. They soon find that there is more to her than they could ever imagine.
1. Found

**A/N: **Ok, I had an idea for another story and I just wanted to get it out there. The thing is I'm only going to continue if anyone wants me to. That means this chapter will be pretty long, so enjoy and let me know what you think. This is not a crossover, I'm just taking the concept of vampires from Vampire Knight.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Twilight (I wish!) or Vampire Knight

_**Chapter 1: Found**_

**EBOV**

I leapt passed the foliage and into a crossing. I knew I had to return soon before I get a mouth full from Alice and Esme and Carlisle and well you get the idea. So I tackled the helpless creature and devoured its blood within seconds. After feasting on an elk and one deer before this one, I was finally full. I was just about to head home when….

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

It was a scream of a little girl, impossible. What would a small child be doing here, so far back into the heart of the forest? I went to investigate. Minutes later I arrived at a clearing and before I could move a step further, I saw it.

Just a good 20 ft away was a little girl with short brown, curly hair and brown eyes covered in blood. She wasn't alone, there was a hooded figure kneeling in front of her telling her something so quite not even my vampire hearing could pick up.

I don't know what possessed me to walk closer to where that little girl was but I knew one thing for sure, I wasn't going to leave her there with that hooded figure. As I drew near I saw another figure a few inches behind the hooded one.

The man was dead, he lay there with his blood red empty eyes open. Wait…_WHAT_?! He's a vampire and he's dead, without the need to break him apart and burn the pieces? Things were getting stranger by the minute, I needed to talk to Carlisle about this.

As I was within a foot from where the girl and figure were, the hooded person stood. He turned toward me and said, "Watch over her until I return."

A gust of wind blasted at my face and I shielded myself from its assault. When I looked up the figure was gone. The little girl still remained, staring at me. Even though I had no idea what just happened I knew one thing for sure, I wasn't going to leave a defenseless girl here alone in the woods alone after all this. I walked towards her and kneeled.

"Hi there, are you ok?" I gave her a reassuring smile, hoping that would gain a little of her trust.

She continued to stare, not acknowledging anything. So I pressed on.

"Why don't you come with me, I promise I won't hurt you. I only want to help." I stretched out my hand.

She looked at it, and did something I didn't expect. She rammed herself into my chest and held my shirt tight, as if I were her only lifeline. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and picked her up. I decided to go at human pace, no matter how much I hated it I didn't want to frighten her further.

"So….What's your name?" Hoping a conversation would make the walk less agonizing. But I was only met with silence. Man, now what? If only there was some way for me to hear int…….._Stupid!_ Mind reader, how could I forget!

I waited a second to be assaulted with her thoughts but I only got silence. I waited a few more, still nothing! What was going on? First I'm minding my own business, then I find a little girl, a stranger in a cloak and a dead vampire, next I get stuck with the girl, and now I can't read her mind! Today was just not my day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I finally arrived at the house, but before I could open the door I was attacked by Alice.

"Edward, where have you been?! I've been calling you all night? What have yo….." Alice was now looking at the little girl with wide eyes.

_Edward…..what's that in your arms? (Alice)_

"She would be a human, you know those creatures we spend our days with at school?" I said full of sarcasm.

"Not what I meant! I mean what is she doing here and OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! Why is she covered in blood?!! What happened?!!!" Alice was frantic now. Her last statement brought the attach of the whole family.

Jasper had locked himself in his and Alice's room trying to control himself, Rosalie was glaring at me behind Alice, Emmett was standing next to Rose and wasn't too happy either, Esme was looking at me then at the girl with great worry, and Carlisle appeared next to Alice looking quite concerned.

_Edward, son, tells us what happened. (Carlisle)_

I never saw him like this before, he looked at me with a sternly demanding I tell them immediately. Before I could answer I turned towards Alice.

"Didn't you see anything?" I had to know first, if she knew anything at all it would lessen my load a great deal.

"No Edward, I didn't see anything. One minute you're hunting and then the next you're gone, you just disappeared. It was like you entered a shield or something. I can't really explain it. Why do you think I've been calling you nonstop, we were all worried."

"Sorry everyone, I don't know I wasn't really thinking about anything other than her the whole way here. It's so strange, I can't read her mind."

Everyone looked at me with shock, "I knew I had the same expression."

"Dude, you've got to tell us what happened." Emmett was serious for once. This really was a weird day, what more could go wrong.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I finished telling them everything I knew, and by the look on their faces they were just as confused as I was.

"In all my years, I've never come across anything like this before." Said Carlisle deeply puzzled. "Did you get a good look at the figure's face at all?"

"No none, even with our sight I could get anything."

"Hmmm, I'll make some calls to see if anyone's heard or seen this person before." Carlisle stood and locked himself in his study.

"Well, you've had quite a night." Esme spoke.

"Yeah" I looked at the child in my arms. She still clung to me, never loosening her grip. She looked at me with her brown eyes, expectantly. What did she want? I couldn't read her mind and she won't talk, so what am I suppose to do?

"Edward, I think we should get her cleaned up. I don't think it's fair for Jasper to be locked up in his room all night, do you?"

I completely forgot! "Oh, yes of course. Sorry. But we don't have anything for her to wear."

Alice gave us a mischievous smile, "Don't you worry about that dear brother. I'll take care of everything!" Then she bolted up the stairs, I swear I could hear her throwing her furniture around.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"What are you going to do with her afterwards Edward? She can't stay here." Rosalie practically snorted.

"What else can we do?" What was I saying? I knew Rose was right she couldn't stay here, it far too dangerous for her to stay in a house full of vampires. But something in me didn't want her to leave. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and keep her safe.

"Hello? We can drop her off at the hospital, they will take care of everything else. Come on Edward, what's with you? Aren't you suppose to be the most sensible one?" I could hear Rose's anger rising.

"I know, but somehow I don't think that's the best decision." I turned my attention back to the girl and gave her a sad smile. "I can't explain it Rose, I just." I let my sentence die, I didn't know what else to say.

"Whatever." Instead of her retreating, I could hear Rose stepping closer. "Here, let me do it. You're taking forever! Move!"

Not wanting to fight in front of the girl, I complied. "Go get some towels and shut the door, you're letting all the cold air come in!"

Before I did what I was told, I peaked back and couldn't believe what I saw. Rosalie was gently cleaning the little girl, speaking softly as not to scare the child. I've never seen Rose act so kind or motherly towards anyone before. I smiled and left Rose to enjoy her moment.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"All done!" Alice shouted proudly to the entire family, while holding the girl in her arms.

"Alice, do I even want to know where you got those clothes?" I could feel a migraine coming.

"Nope! Doesn't she look adorable?!" she said with admiration.

"Of course, she's so cute!" Esme encouraged.

"Edward, what are you planning to do with her?" Jasper had crept up behind me and asked. If I was human, I bet I would've had a heart attack.

"I'm not really sure myself, Jasper. All I know is I can't just leave her somewhere like a hospital or an orphanage. Not after all she's been through." I knew I shouldn't be making excuses but I couldn't help it, I just wanted to make sure she was safe. Somewhere I could keep an eye on her.

We all heard a door open and saw Carlisle headed toward us.

"No one's heard or seen him before. I'm worried." Carlisle turned toward me "Edward, are you sure that he told you to watch after her? This isn't something we can pass as coincidence."

I nodded "I agree, and yes I'm positive that's what he told me. So what do, propose now Carlisle?"

"I know it would be best to turn her over to the authorities, but given the circumstances with the stranger I don't believe it would be safest course of action to take. Until we figure a few things out, she will have to stay with us."

"Yeah!" "Awesome!" "Wonderful" all came from Alice, Emmett and Esme. Rosalie was trying to stiffen a smile, Jasper's eyes were about to pop out of his socket, and Carlisle just gave a satisfied smile.

I on the other hand was ecstatic. I couldn't explain this feeling of having her near, all I knew was that I wanted to protect her and keep her safe.

Everyone's ranting came to a halt when we heard a yawn.

"Somebody's tired." Emmett laughed. "Where's the shrimp going to sleep?"

"I vote Edward's room!" Alice shouted and ran up the stairs before anyone could object.

"Hey don't I get a vote in this? It's my room?!" I screamed at Alice's retreating form.

"Nope!" She retorted while skipping into my room.

What more could I do, you never went against Alice unless you had a death wish. Despite the turn of events I was happy with the outcome. I soon followed after Alice. I took a peak and saw Alice tucking the child in, careful not to wake her. When she finished, we both stepped back into the living room.

"So, since it's decided she's staying we'll need to gather a few supplies." Carlisle stated.

"I'll take care of her clothes!" Alice didn't give anyone a chance to say otherwise, nor did anyone want to in fear of the consequences.

"I'll get the tike's food! Rose wanna come with? Please?" Emmett said while giving Rose his best puppy dog face.

She smiled at his effort "Fine."

"Jasper you're coming with me!" Alice just smiled, knowing that her husband would comply.

Jasper just nodded in defeat. I laughed.

"Wonderful! I'll get everything set for the new room." Esme said enthusiastically. Everyone knew how much she loves to decorate, she was going to convert our guess room into the girl's new bedroom.

"I guess everything is set and ready to go for tomorrow." I said.

"Argh! That's too far away! I want to go shopping now!" Alice frowned.

"Alice, be reasonable. The mall isn't even open yet. It's 11:30 at night." Jasper was trying with great effort to calm down his wife.

"Oh alright." Alice finally surrendered.

I left everyone in the living room, letting them sort through their problems themselves. I quietly opened the door to my room, so not to disturb the girl, pulled up a chair and seated myself across my couch. And there I remained for the rest of the night, and watched this little angel sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**BPOV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. _What's going on? Where am I?_ I was scared, I don't remember anything except my name. I started to cry. I didn't like being alone, it was scary.

I heard a noise coming from the bushes. Suddenly a man with red eyes was coming near me.

"Come here child, I can help you" his smile wasn't right. I didn't want to go anywhere near this man, so I did the only thing I knew. I curled myself into a ball, I tried to protect myself from him. I could hear him coming closer, I was so scared. And then I screamed, hoping that someone would help me.

That's when I heard the man gasping and I felt something warm and wet splash onto me, soon followed by a loud thud to the ground. I looked up and saw the man on the ground. He wasn't moving anymore. There was another person standing over him, his hands covered in a red liquid. I looked down on my hands and saw it was on me too. How did it get there?

I looked back up, only to see that the other person was kneeling in front of me. He wore a black cape, it was over his face so I couldn't see him. But somehow I knew I was safe with him.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked.

I only nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that, I was really worried about you." He quickly turned to the side and then back at me.

I wanted to know what he saw, so I looked too. There was a boy standing there, I turned back to the hooded man.

"You see that boy?" I nodded "He's going to take care of you for a while, do you understand?" I nodded again.

The boy was coming closer, but then stopped when he saw the scary man on the floor.

"Everything will be alright, I promise Bella. You know you can trust me." Then the hooded man stood and turned to face the boy.

"Watch over her until I return." Was all the man said, when a gust of wind blinded me. I looked up only to see that the hooded man was gone, but the boy stayed. I watched him, to see what he would do next. He took steps towards me and said, "Hi there, are you ok?" And then he smiled.

I just kept waiting for him to do something, and he continued, "Why don't you come with me, I promise I won't hurt you. I only want to help." He reached out towards me. I looked at the hand, and without thinking I ran into his chest and held on tight. He lifted himself and me off the ground and started walking.

"So….What's your name?"

I said nothing, too tired to speak. He started making funny faces and I almost laughed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When he came to a stop, I looked up to see a big building. It was really pretty. The boy started walking up the steps and was about to open the door when….

"Edward, where have you been?! I've been calling you all night? What have yo….." the funny lady looked at me with big eyes.

"She would be a human, you know those creatures we spend our days with at school?"

Why did the boy say this? No one said anything.

"Not what I meant! I mean what is she doing here and OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! Why is she covered in blood?!! What happened?!!!" the lady started screaming.

I started hearing a lot of noises coming from the big building. I wonder what they were.

"Didn't you see anything?" The boy answered to no one again! What was wrong with him? He was weird.

"No Edward, I didn't see anything. One minute you're hunting and then the next you're gone, you just disappeared. It was like you entered a shield or something. I can't really explain it. Why do you think I've been calling you nonstop, we were all worried."

I wonder what they were talking about.

"Sorry everyone, I don't know I wasn't really thinking about anything other than her the whole way here. It's so strange, I can't read her mind."

Everyone had a funny face on. "I knew I had the same expression." I was so confused.

"Dude, you've got to tell us what happened." A really big man said. I was scared now, what if he was going to eat me?! Before I could protest, the boy, 'Edward' entered the building. _Not good._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Edward finished his story, a pretty man with blond hair said, "In all my years, I've never come across anything like this before." Then he looked almost sad "Did you get a good look at the figure's face at all?"

"No none, even with our sight I could get anything."

"Hmmm, I'll make some calls to see if anyone's heard or seen this person before." The pretty man stood and vanished into another room.

"Well, you've had quite a night." A nice lady said.

"Yeah" Edward said while looking at me. I still held on to him.

I looked at him, waiting to see what he would do next.

"Edward, I think we should get her cleaned up. I don't think it's fair for Jasper to be locked up in his room all night, do you?"

"Oh, yes of course. Sorry. But we don't have anything for her to wear."

The funny lady gave a scary smile, "Don't you worry about that dear brother. I'll take care of everything!" Then she went up the stairs and I heard strange noises coming from the room she entered.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Edward said to me as he took us upstairs.

"What are you going to do with her afterwards Edward? She can't stay here." The really pretty lady said to Edward.

"What else can we do?"

"Hello? We can drop her off at the hospital, they will take care of everything else. Come on Edward, what's with you? Aren't you suppose to be the most sensible one?"

I was scared, I didn't want to go anywhere. The hooded man told me that I would be safe with Edward and I believe that!

"I know, but somehow I don't think that's the best decision." He looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "I can't explain it Rose, I just"

"Whatever." The really pretty lady said and started walking closer.

"Here, let me do it. You're taking forever! Move!" She shouted at Edward. He moved.

"Go get some towels and shut the door, you're letting all the cold air come in!"

As soon as Edward left, she smiled at me. I only started.

"It's ok, everything will be fine. Let's get you all nice and clean, is that ok?" She asked me nicely. I nodded. She wasn't as scary as I thought she was, so I let her clean me while waiting for Edward to come back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"All done!" The funny girl announced, while holding me in her arms.

"Alice, do I even want to know where you got those clothes?"

"Nope! Doesn't she look adorable?!" she said with admiration.

"Of course, she's so cute!" the nice lady said.

"Edward, what are you planning to do with her?" said a creepy guy behind Edward.

"I'm not really sure myself, Jasper. All I know is I can't just leave her somewhere like a hospital or an orphanage. Not after all she's been through."

I heard a door open and turned to see the pretty man coming down the stairs.

"No one's heard or seen him before. I'm worried." he turned toward Edward "Edward, are you sure that he told you to watch after her? This isn't something we can pass as coincidence."

Edward nodded "I agree, and yes I'm positive that's what he told me. So what do, propose now Carlisle?"

"I know it would be best to turn her over to the authorities, but given the circumstances with the stranger I don't believe it would be safest course of action to take. Until we figure a few things out, she will have to stay with us."

"Yeah!" "Awesome!" "Wonderful" came from all directions. I wanted to celebrate the party with everyone when I became tired. So I yawned.

"Somebody's tired." Laughed the big guy. "Where's the shrimp going to sleep?"

"I vote Edward's room!" the funny lady shouted and ran up the stairs.

"Hey don't I get a vote in this? It's my room?!" Edward screamed from downstairs.

"Nope!" She said while skipping into a room.

She gently lowered me onto a bed and covered me with a blanket. My eyes were getting really heavy and I couldn't keep them open any longer. The last thing I saw before drifting off to sleep was Edward entering the room and smiling at me.

_**A/N: **__ok, so what do you think? Should I keep going or stop right now? Be honest. I'll only continue this one if there are readers who like it. My other story I do plan to finish. Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_

_Till next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Getting to Know You

_**Chapter 2: Getting to Know You**_

**BPOV**

The sunlight hit my eyes, causing me to squint. I blinked hoping to make it go away but it stayed. Reluctantly I slowly opened my eyes. I rubbed them to make the sleepiness retreat faster.

"Hey, you're finally up. Did you sleep well?"

I was startled. I looked up to see Edward in front of me smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. I nodded to answer his question.

He chuckled. "I hope you're hungry, Esme made quite a meal for you."

Edward stood from his spot and walked up to me. He stretched out his arms, offering to carry me which I gladly took. I clung to him tightly, just like yesterday. I liked being in his arms, it felt safe just like what the hooded man said.

Edward led us down the stairs into the kitchen where I saw a LOT of food. I could only stare, everything looked extremely delicious. I was extremely hungry, much more than I should have been but that didn't matter at all to my deprived stomach.

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward. "Esme….what did…why did you." I smiled, he was speechless. It was very funny.

"Well, I didn't know exactly what she wanted so I made a few trial snacks to see what she liked." Esme—now that I heard her name—smiled innocently at Edward.

He sighed. I believe he muttered something I couldn't tell. He then tried to place me in a chair in front of the table but I wouldn't let him. I didn't want to leave the comfort of his arms, in spite of my hunger.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" He looked concerned, but before I could answer my stomached growled. Esme and Edward laughed while I blushed. _Traitor! _I thought while glaring at my tummy.

"I guess that answers that question huh?" he sounded amused.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**EPOV**

Esme and I could only stare. _WHERE WAS PUTTING IT ALL?!_ As soon as I had set her down on the chair, she point to the cereal. She had devoured it within seconds. I figured that she must've been really hungry since she pointed to the stack of pancakes, then the bacon, then the dozen muffins, the eggs, the toast, and even the oatmeal!

I thought she would go on, when she suddenly turned to me and raised her arms reaching for me.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" a little skeptic after witnessing her eating habits. She nodded none the less, repeatedly clenching and opening her fists to let me know she wanted to be picked up.

I lifted her up and headed towards the living room with Esme right behind me. Everyone was seated, they had only been waiting for us to arrive.

"Took you long enough." Rose snorted.

"She was hungry." I growled back in response.

"That's enough you two, we have other matters to discuss." Carlisle intervened.

"I'll say, has anyone other than me figured out what to call her? I'm all for squirt or tike." Emmett added jokingly.

We all sighed, typical Emmett.

"Have you asked her?" (Jasper)

"Yeah, when I first approached her. She has been silent this whole time, I wonder what's wrong." I turned to her and she to me. We just stared at one another in understanding. It was so frustrating not being able to hear her thoughts, of all the times or people.

"Here, I'll try!" Alice jumped up from Jasper's side and skipped towards me. "Hi, what's your name?"

Alice gave the most warming smile, but was only met with the girl grabbing her hair and playing with it. The girl then stretched out towards Alice, wanting her to carry her now. I was reluctant to, but what choice did I have. I handed her to Alice, and she continued to play with her hair.

"This is getting us no where!" Rose shouted impatiently. "Alice! Stop playing around and just look into her future. She'll tell us eventually."

"Don't you think I've tried? The best I can get are just meaningless blurs, it's like something's shielding her. No matter how hard I try I can't break through. It's very frustrating." Alice pouted.

"Strange. Jasper, does your ability have any effect on her?" Carlisle asked.

"Not quite. I can feel the emotions she gives off but when it comes to me manipulating them, I might as well be influencing a brick wall." Jasper answered.

We all turned to the girl in Alice's arms. Sensing the sudden attention, she looked towards us, smiled and happily went back to Alice's hair. What I wouldn't give to know what was going on through her mind. Why wasn't she scared of us? Why wasn't she fazed by the incident I found her in? Why is she so calm? More questions raced through my mind, and not once had I found an answer. So much mystery surrounded this child, would we ever be able to uncover the truth?

"Is everything set?" I thought it best to change the subject.

"YES! Oh em gee! I'm soooooo, excited! I filled her closet with all the latest fashions, which reminds me." With a mischievous smile Alice hopped off the couch and dashed into the new bedroom before anyone could protest.

"I feel sorry for her already." Emmett said with mock sadness.

"So much for surprising her with her new room." said Rosalie obviously irritated.

Esme sighed. "I was so looking forward to seeing her reaction too."

"I'm sure she'll love it either way darling." Carlisle hugged Esme tightly to comfort her.

"I must say that I've outdone myself this time, isn't she precious!" said came busting out of the room and presented the little girl to everyone with outstretched hands. I felt sorry for her, she looked like she was going to hurl. No doubt Alice had dressed and undressed her several times before finding the 'perfect' outfit.

When it seemed like the girl recovered from her time with Alice, she immediately struggled in my direction. She was trying desperately to escape from Alice's clutches, in fear of Alice taking her back to the room for another makeover. Taking pity on her, I held out my hands as to signal Alice to hand her over. Alice unhappily handed the girl to me and much to the child's relief. It was quite amusing how much relief crossed her face as she was placed into my arms.

"So what's the plan now Carlisle?" I asked. I knew we couldn't stay here in Seattle for much longer. Alice and I were now starting our senior year at high school, which meant that we would have to move again soon.

"It's simple, once you and Alice graduate we'll head to New York for a couple of years just like we planned before. There's no need for us to change our plans, besides there was no record of a missing girl fitting her description I checked." Carlisle informed everyone.

"So everything's settled then? All the arrangements? With our latest addition we'll need to—"Esme cut me off, "We've taken care of everything Edward, there's nothing you need to worry about."

"What's with you anyways, I've never seen you like this before." Rosalie sneered at me.

"Rose is right Eddie, you're not yourself. Not that I mind, your not Mr. Moody anymore cause honestly he was starting to get annoying" Emmett added.

"Don't call me that! And I have no idea what you're all talking about." I retorted.

They all just gave me look that said 'Uh huh sure'.

_They are right though Edward, there's something different about the way you're feeling. You're emotions have amplified somewhat. There are times you're really happy or really worried. I think it all has to do with the girl. (Jasper)_

Had I changed all that much in such a short time? It's only been a less than a day and they're telling me I'm different. Could it really be this little girl's doing?

Her stomach grumbled loudly and we all turned to her in response. I looked at the clock to see it was already one in the afternoon, we started around eleven, had that much time passed already? I turned to Esme and she nodded in understanding. She grabbed the girl from my arms and took her into the kitchen, Carlisle and surprisingly Rosalie followed shortly after.

Then I was bombarded by images.

_The hooded figure appeared before an older version of the girl, she was so beautiful, more so than anything that I've seen in my 107 years. _

_(Blurs)_

_The girl around her late teens, my arms around her waist. Both of us smiling as we gazed into each other's eyes._

_(Blurs)_

_Her eyes closed, her head slowly being tilted to expose her luscious neck. Fangs sinking in and traces of blood flowing out of the open wound, a tongue caressing the precious fluid it had missed before but this time no trace was left. _

_NO!_ Alice had the same worried expression when the last vision passed through her mind.

A growl passed my throat towards Alice's direction, Jasper instinctively jumped in front of his mate to shield her from me. He gave me a warning snarl, watching my every movement. I knew that he would attack me if I did anything to provoke him even if we are brothers, Alice is his life, his world and he would be damned if I were to take her from him.

_Don't you dare move Edward._ He warned me.

He didn't blink, he wouldn't allow himself to. Emmett was hovering over me, watching me, waiting for any sudden movements. He hadn't a clue to what was going on but he knew it was something bad and it had everything to do with me. I watched them both, not daring to move. I knew I could take Emmett but with the addition of Jasper, the odds were greatly against me, besides I didn't want to fight. I had let my temper get the best of me and it was unfortunately Alice who was in my direct line of vision when I released it.

Alice placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder, he slightly flinched but relaxed just a bit. He never took his eyes off me, bracing himself for anything.

"It's alright Jasper, Emmett. Edward's not going to hurt me, he was just angry at what my visions showed him that's all." She tried to sooth the tension.

"Are you sure? What if he—" Alice immediately cut Jasper off, "Check for yourself, he's calm isn't he? Edward had no intention of harming anyone Jazz."

Jasper did as he was told, he then reverted from his crouching stance to an upright position.

"She's right Emmett, he's not going to do anything." Jasper's voice hinted that he was still weary of me, his eyes hadn't retracted from mine.

"Yeah, _suuuuuure_. Like I'm going to believe that." Even Emmett could tell that the tension wasn't over.

Alice sighed, "Jazz I promise everything's going to be fine, so just relax." Jasper was still stiff but it lessened, "For me?" Alice presented with a puppy dog pout. Any one of us would have surrendered to Alice but this was Jasper, he never stood a chance, he was putty in her hands. He instantly calmed and brought her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Thank you." She grinned and gave me a victory signed. Jasper only shook his head and I laughed.

_I'll still be watching you Edward._ _(Jasper)_

"I know" there was no use fighting it.

Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie stepped out of the kitchen once the commotion dispersed. The girl was in Rosalie's arms chewing on a chocolate chip cookie while setting her eyes on me.

_I have never seen anyone or thing eat so much, I swear the way she attacked that piece of chicken. Why didn't you tell me? Everything we placed in front of her disappeared in seconds, is that normal?! (Rosalie)_

I snickered, "I don't believe so, but she was like that at breakfast too. I don't think she was starved, she was perfectly healthy when I found her."

Despite Rose's remark she was growing found of the girl, I could see the twinkles appear in her eyes. I smiled, as did Emmett, he could see how happy she was to be able to play the role of a mother. It was what she'd always wanted. The whole family just smiled and watched the little bundle that came into our lives by sheer happenstance, in one evening she had brought us closer together than I ever thought possible.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We agreed to take a break from our discussion, after all the excitement that had happened I could use a break. I took the girl from Rosalie's arms and brought her to my piano room. As we entered she struggled within my grasps and I set her down. She ran towards the piano and tried to pull herself onto the chair. It was quite hilarious actually, when she noticed my amusement she pouted. She gave me a look that said 'Help me up or you'll be sorry'. I complied and set her on my lap. To sooth the tension from earlier, I decided to play Esme's favorite.

_Lovely, Edward's playing again. (Esme pronounced joyously)_

I smiled, at least Esme was happy.

_You've been smiling a lot lately, I wonder why? (Alice commented mischievously)_

I hadn't really noticed, was I really that much of a sourpuss? Never mind, I continued my playing for several minutes when she placed her tiny hand on mine.

I stopped to look at her. As she continued to examine my hands I heard the most beautiful sound pass my ears.

"Bella" was all she said.

"What was that? Did you say Bella?" she looked at me, "That's your name?" She nodded and I gave her my happiest smile, "It's very pretty."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Not too far away in the dense forest, perched on the branches of two trees were two cloaked figures standing before the Cullen's estate. They were peering into the room where Edward and Bella resided.

_Isabella._ A sense of longing appeared in one of the figures eyes as he watched the girl from a distance.

"Are you sure this is the best course of action Jace?" the other hooded figure asked.

"Yes, it's the only way she will be safe from _him_. " Jace commented while continuing his watch of Bella's movements.

"When the council finds out about this they won't be at all happy and don't think you can get away with it just because of who you are Jace. Placing her with _them_ is suicide! You know how the council feels about the outside world knowing about us." The other figure exclaimed.

"Caleb, do you seriously believe that I care what the council thinks? Besides, they don't have the power to stop me." Jace remained unfazed.

Caleb sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "May be so but them? You know what they are, it's too dangerous. Their kind is unstable, she would be safe with oth…"

Caleb was cut off. "It's better this way. It is because of what they are that she is safe with them. I've watched this family for quite some time and I find them to be the most suitable. The Cullens can give her the life she needs." At first Jace's voice was harsh but turned sad at the mention of Bella.

"I'm sorry, things turned out this way. I know what she means to you." Caleb tried to comfort his friend.

"We knew it would have to come to this, the most important thing is that she's safe." Jace paused to collect himself "Let's go, we've been gone for too long. The others will get suspicious and come looking for us."

Caleb nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Jace gave one last glance at Bella, "I will come back for you, my Bella." Then he too vanished into the night.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: The plot thickens! I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but I had already started writing this and I just wanted to get it out of there, I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter. After this I will officially be slowing down on the updates, school has increased its pace and I have so much to catch up on! AHH! I'll do my best but I'll most likely return around June but you never know! Tehehehe. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm happy that there are some who appreciate my stories. However I would like to make one thing clear, I'll only continue to update this story if there are people who are interested in it. I write because I have ideas that I want to get out of my head and I'm willing to share them, but if no one wants to hear then I'll just keep them to myself. So let me know.**

**Review! :D **


	3. Becoming Family

_**Chapter 3: Becoming Family**_

**BPOV**

It has been five years since we left Oregon and moved to New York. Dad—which I call Carlisle now—told me that my memories should return to me soon, but how soon? It's already been a five years of waiting and I still know nothing of my past! All I can remember is waking up to see that vampire trying to make me his next meal. Anything before that time is completely blank. My brother Jasper thinks that my mind is suppressing a horrible event that happened just before my awakening, like Alice.

Over the past few years I tried to fit in with the other kids, but there was always this feeling holding me back. I felt like I didn't belong with them, though when I'm with my family I feel right at home. They had told me that they were vampires about a year after I stayed, I wasn't at all surprised and I wasn't scared like I should because I knew they wouldn't hurt me.

It took some time getting used to living with them. At first Emmett would always pick on me, I don't mind so much now. Rose would glare, but it's become softer now. Jasper won't come ten feet of me, he's coming around now it's just seven feet. Alice won't stop using me as here life-size Barbie, hasn't changed at all. Mom and Dad are always worried, still the same. Then there's Edward….my best friend! He hasn't treated me any different than the day we met. He's been the most over protective of me too, I just wish he would lighten up a bit but the funny thing is that everyone has told me this _is_ Edward lightened up.

I just finished school about an hour ago and I'm now doing math homework. It's so boring! I tried to convince mom and dad to home school me but they didn't buy it. They told me that it was in my best interest to mingle with other humans. Huh, oh well it was worth a try right?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**EPOV**

I can't believe it's been five years since Bella's been with us. Has that much time really passed? Sure, normally five years would be nothing but considering Bella being human, it means everything. Ever since she stepped into our lives, our family hasn't been the same.

I can't explain it, I've always felt that there has been something missing in my life and the instant I found this little girl in the woods, and I knew she was it. This whole time I've been searching for someone who has needed me much more than I thought possible.

"Edward!" I could hear Bella scream from her bedroom, her cry had snapped me out of my train of thought. In an instant I rushed to her side to see what all the commotion is all about.

The instant I walked in I was tackled by an enthusiastic 10 year old who kept screaming, "Play with me! Play with me!"

I couldn't help but smile at her antics.

"Come on Edward, you promised you'd play with me this weekend!" Bella whined

"I know, I know. Just calm down for a second, ok?"

"Fine" She scoffed

"So what do you want to play?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Jace POV**

I glanced at the image of my dear Bella playing with Edward. It saddened me that I couldn't be the one there with her. For 5 years I've watched her grow.

_It should be me with her!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**CRANK!**_ The walls of my room started to crumble.

_Damn, I how could I be so careless._

I focused my powers to repair what damage had been done.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Come in" I sat down on my chair and dispelled the mirror displaying Bella's activities.

Caleb opened the door and quietly stepped in.

"How is she?" typical Caleb, straight to the point.

"Better than anticipated." I said scowling. True it's unbecoming of someone of my status but when it came to Bella I threw such matters out the window.

"I guess I was wrong about the Cullens after all." Caleb stated with a sigh.

"It couldn't be helped considering what they are, but I am quite shocked to see how much their species have grown in the past few centuries." I contemplated.

"Not only that but what surprises me more is Dr. Cullen and his exceptional control over blood. One would think he was one of us." Caleb smirked.

I laughed. "You give him too much credit, not matter how incredible his control over the bloodlust is there's no way he is one of us. I know his history."

I stood to get myself something to drink. "Are you thirsty?" I said while walking towards the fridge.

"No thanks, I won't be troubling you for much longer. I just came by to see how you were fairing and by the noise I heard earlier, you don't seem to be doing well."

"It's always the same, I have no choice but to leave her with them." My knuckles started to turn white.

"So you're really planning to go through with it? I swear you must be insane."

"If you disapprove of me so much why do you stick around, even after all this time?" I joked.

"I guess you're just too much fun. Besides who else is going to clean up the mess you make?" Caleb retorted.

Caleb walked toward the mirror and activated it. "She's growing quickly. How much longer do you intend to 'protect' her from _him_?" His tone became serious.

"If I had it my way, she would never know of my existence and remain in this life that she now lives in." As much as it hurt to admit this, if it was for Bella's sake, I would willingly give her up.

"You love her that much, huh?"

"More than you'll ever know." I turned to her smiling face as she played with Edward. Caleb must have seen something in my eyes because he dispelled the mirror.

"I'll leave you now, but are you coming to the party later?" He turned to face me.

"Of course." I didn't need to say any more, Caleb and I have been friends since childhood and he could read me like a book. He was the only one other than Bella who I completely trusted. Caleb nodded and exited through the door.

I sat there in silence for some time, I was thinking about when this all began. _He_ hadn't reappeared since the incident.

Deciding to avert my attention from _him, _I turned to the window and look up to the heavens.

_Mother, Father I'm sorry all this happened but I will keep my promise._ I gave a sad smile._ I will make things right, especially for Bella._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mother's locket, it is a round purple opal stone surrounded by tiny gold leaves.

My father had it made for my mother for her their wedding day. Mother told me that it was the very stone that witnessed the beginning of their love.

_(Flashback)_

_She was tucking me into bed when the pendant appeared before me, dangling from her neck._

"_Momma, what's this?" I asked as I grabbed onto the jewel._

"_This is a very precious stone, my darling. It was the only witness to mine and your father's love." She answered back._

"_How?" _

_She smiled down at me. "There was party that all the noble families were obligated to attend. I had no desire what so ever to go, but my parents insisted. I really liked parties, unfortunately I had attended a million of them some time before and the repetition tends to get to you. " She paused thoughtfully before returning to the story. "Anyways, as soon as I arrived I retreated to the gardens. As fate would have it your father was there too."_

"_To smell the flowers?" I scrunched my nose. _

_She laughed at me. "No sweetie, he was running away from his admirers. Your father was quite popular among the females of our kind, he however is quite shy and had shown no interest in any of our female kind until…."_

"_You!" I interrupted happily._

_She presented me with her best smile. "Yes, not until me. I guess you could say that the rest is history."_

"_Nah uh! What does the pendant have to do with your love?" I pouted_

"_Oh of course! Silly me, in his attempt to escape, he didn't realize that I was not too far from him and crashed into me. Before I realized it there he lay on top of me, his face inches from mine. Looking into his eyes that day, I knew that he was the one."_

"_But what about the stone!" I whined._

"_Alright, alright. This stone was one of the eyes for a statue in that garden we first met, it just so happens that that statue was looking in our direction as we experienced our 'love at first sight'. Your father may not seem like it but he can be quite the romantic when he wants to be." She giggled._

"_Moooooooooooooom, that's it? That's so boring! No fights? No damsel in distress?"_

_She sighed. "What stories has your father been reading to you? I swear you're growing up so fast, there was a time you used to love to listen to my __**boring**__ stories." She said feinting hurt._

_At this we both laughed._

_(End of Flashback)_

I missed those days. I looked down at the pendant. _I think it's time for me to pass this down to its rightful owner._

I placed my hand over the necklace and it began to glow an eerie green, when I finished the incantation I called forth one of my loyal doves.

"Take this to Bella, make sure you're not seen." I handed it the necklace and with a nod it flew off.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Enter"

"Master Jace, the party is about to begin. " My butler reminded me.

"Thank you, I shall leave momentarily."

I got up and left my study, disappearing into the darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A few hours later at the Cullen's residence (BPOV)**

I was just about to go to bed when I heard a tapping at my window. I looked to see if anyone was coming up to check up on me. When they didn't, I figured that it mustn't have been that bad.

I turned towards the window and saw nothing. Was it my imagination? Thinking just that I tried to return back to sleep when I heard the tapping again!

I looked towards the window and decided _what the heck, fine I'll bite._

After I opened it I looked out into our yard and saw nothing. I was about to close it again when I saw the most beautiful piece of jewelry I'd ever seen. I picked it up and placed it around my neck. Somehow it seemed right, like I was meant to have it.

_YAWN!_

Now that that's over, time for bed. I slipped back into my covers and drifted off to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Unknown Location**

"Is he ready yet doctor?" a cloaked figure asked another.

"No, we need more time. He sustained a lot of injuries, despite his abilities it's not fast enough." The doctor replied.

The man looked in the direction of an enclosed tube filled with a dark red liquid, submerged in it lay a prone figure hooked up to multiple wires to track his progress.

"Soon Master, you will not only get your revenge but you will have her by your side." He stated before he left.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Man school took forever! I'm glad it's summer, but sadly I still have lots of stuff to do. Don't worry I'll still be writing. **

**Here are some answers to your questions:**

**Bella was 5 years-old when Edward found her in the forest**

**It was not Caleb that said "my Bella" at the end of the last chapter, it was Jace.**

**If you were a little kid and just witnessed a violent scene, you'd be quiet for a while too. **


	4. The Beginning

_**Chapter 4: The Beginning**_

**BPOV **

**7 years later**

Forks, Washington, our next residential destination. I was surprised that dad had decided to return to this particular state. He told me that it just felt like the right time for them to return since it had been over 80 years since they were last there.

I didn't question him further, I had no reason to doubt him anyways.

_**Bing.**_

_Please fasten your seat belt as the plane is beginning to decent. Remain seated until stated otherwise._

Yes! We were finally here, I never did like sitting in one spot for very long.

"Someone's excited." Emmet smirked at me.

"Well of course, I finally get to join you guys in high school."

"Uhhhhh, trust me. It's not all that it's cracked up to be." He groaned back.

"Hahaha. Sure, whatever you say Em." I said smiling back.

I turned to look out the window, awaiting our arrival. Mom and dad went a few weeks ahead to get everything set for us.

_**Bing.**_

_We have arrived at SeaTac Airport, please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop. Thank you for riding with us today._

I tuned the rest of it out, so we were finally here.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**SeaTac Airport**

"Where are they?!" Alice shouted impatiently. Jasper grasped her hand to help calm her for all our sakes.

"It's only been 5 minutes Alice, relax. I'm sure it's just traffic. Besides, dad has to travel a long way to get here remember?" (_Bella_)

"But I wanna get my shopping started! It's already 11 am, all the stores are open now and I need all the time I can get. Who knows how long it will be before we come back to Seattle!" Alice responded.

"Alice…" she turned to look at me in anticipation for what I was about to say. _Huh, it's no use fighting with her._

"Never mind" I said with a sigh.

"Oh! There they are!" Alice shouted happily.

Mom and dad came out of the van and gave us all a hug, telling us how much they missed us.

"Ok, ok. Now that we're done with the 'I miss you' and hellos let's go! Time's a wasting!" Alice practically dragged us all into the car.

_Huh, will this day ever end? Did she forget that there's a human among our family and that I get tired very easily?_ I nearly cried at the thought of being Alice's Barbie again!

"It'll be fine, and don't worry I'll hide you from Alice's grasp once we are at the mall." Edward declared. I gave him an appreciative smile. Even though he couldn't read my mind, he found that my facial expressions are the closest thing he'll get.

"I heard that! Don't think you can get away Bella, oh and Edward, thanks to your little stunt, you can suff—I mean join Bella in our little game." Alice grinned menacingly.

_Oh crap._ Both Edward and I could stare at Alice in horror. We knew we were doomed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Cullen Residence**

"Sweetie, are you done unpacking?" I heard mom asking from the doorway.

I turned to her and smiled. "Almost mom."

"Need any help?"

"No I think I'm good, I'll let you know if I do. Thanks."

"Ok, if you're hungry I made you're lunch and it's waiting for you downstairs." She nodded at me and then left shortly after.

**2 Hours Later**

_Finally! I thought I would never get done. _

"Bella! What's taking you so long? Hurry up and eat your food!" Mom shouted from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I was getting hungry anyways. I was heading downstairs when my vision started to get fuzzy.

The living room started transforming into a windowless room with only a door allowing access to its confines. _What is this place?_

_Remember that I'll always love you._ The woman's cries had disrupted my thought.

_Wait, what?_ Whose voice was that and why did it sound so familiar. I looked up to see if I had returned to my family, only to find the walls stained with blood. I stood there frozen, how could this have happened? Not even a minute had passed, so how could anyone have done this? Not wanting to stay in this room any longer, I ran towards the door.

To my surprise, I heard a click. The knob slowly began to turn, allowing whatever was on the other side to enter. As the door creaked open, the only thing I could see in the darkness were a pair of frighteningly familiar red eyes.

A pale hand began to appear, reaching out to me, wanting me to take it.

_My Isabella, I'm coming for youuuuuuuuuu._ A raspy male voice called out to me from the door. I was scared, never have I felt such terror course through my very being than this person's voice.

The creature's eyes widened while stretching its arm out further towards me. _COME TO ME ISABELLA!!!!_ It commanded.

My only response was to shake my head and walk back, away from this thing.

_COME HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!_

Before I could get away, the hand stretched at an alarming speed towards me and grabbed onto my wrist. I tried with my entire strength break free from its grasp, only to result in a tighter hold. Its strength was all too similar to my family's. _Could it be that this thing is a vampire as well?_

I couldn't finish my questions, as it began to pull me in.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!" I screamed with all my might.

Even with my cries, it continued to drag me closer to the door. I screamed out in all directions for someone, anyone to help me escape this monster's clutches but it was too late. I was consumed by darkness. I could feel its arms wrap around me, shaking me. I continued to fight it, hoping to break free.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**EPOV**

_Dang it!_

I've been at this song for quite some time now and I still can't seem to get it down just right. What's wrong with me? I haven't played this bad since I was five!

_Just take a deep breath and try again Edward_. Esme encouraged.

I did just that. I had my fingers hover over the keys, trying to get the feeling for the music to come back. A few more seconds later and I got it. I set my fingers on the proper keys, lifting them slightly…..

_EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Alice's thought caused me to slam my fingers hard on my piano and breaking the keys.

"ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" shouting just how angry I was for the damage done to my precious piano.

_SORRY! BUT DID YOU JUST SEE WHAT I SAW?! _

Her panicked thoughts dispersed the rage I was feeling.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I responded much more calmly.

"_Bella! What's taking you so long? Hurry up and eat your food!" Mom shouted from downstairs._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!" Bella shouted back._

_I could see as she was making her way down the stairs that her pace began to slow, lifting her left hand to her head as if she was experiencing a headache, until finally her body began to shut down and causing her to fall down the stairs. _

_The next thing I saw was her bleeding onto the floor. _

_That's what I'm talking about!_

"WHEN?!" panic coursed through my body after watching Alice's vision.

_IN 10 seconds!!!!!!!!!! HURRY!!!!!!!!!!! Jasper and I are pulling up into the driveway now, you have—_

Alice didn't need to finish, I knew exactly what I needed to do.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX__

I caught her just at the last possible second. I let out a sigh of relief. I heard Esme rush into the living room to see what the commotion was about.

"OH!! Bella!! Sweetie, speak to me. It's mommy! Baby please open your eyes!" she was frantic now, in an instance she grabbed Bella from my arms. I felt a little angry at Esme, but there was no time for this. I dialed the hospital, hoping to get Carlisle her ASAP.

I headed to the kitchen and grabbed the house phone. I started dialing the hospital with inhuman speed. Within two rings I got, "Hello, Fo—"

"I need to speak to my father Carlisle please, tell him it's a family emergency." I interrupted not even bothering to let the poor nurse finish.

Seconds later. "Edward? What is it? What's happening?"

"It's Bella, she's collapsed. None of us can figure out what's going on with her, she won't wake up." I couldn't hide my panic and from the looks of the family, neither could they.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Don't move her." _**Click.**_ He hung up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**JPOV**

Alice keep screaming for me to drive home faster, she wouldn't tell me what she saw, only shouting that we had to get in range or it would be too late. I knew she was talking about in range for Edward, knowing that he was doing his best to block all other thoughts from his mind and the best way to reach him was to think loudly from a close distance.

As I pulled into the driveway, Alice immediately jumped out of the car and ran at vampire speed into the house. I parked the car and followed shortly after, only to discover my family hunched over something or someone. That's when I noticed that it was Bella.

Everyone's emotions were running high, it was all so much. I tried my best to keep everyone calm, I was barely able to lower their worry level a notch.

"Oh, Jasper. I can't see anything, it's like something's blocking me. I don't like it! I've never felt so helpless before." My wife held onto me for dear life and all I could do to consol her was squeeze her hand.

"I'm sure she'll be fine darlin', just keep a look out for Carlisle. He should be here soon, correct?" I asked hoping the change of subject would put her mind at ease. It helped a bit.

Edward had returned from informing Carlisle of the situation.

"How is she?" his voice cracked, I don't believe I've ever seen him like this before. Not only that, but his emotions were far stronger than anyone else's. I knew he had a deeper connection with Bella than the rest of us but somehow I feel that it had been changing throughout her growth.

At first it had felt like a father guiding his daughter, then as she grew into her early teens, he had become the protective older brother that would allow no harm to come to her. Now however, it's shifted again, into something similar to the feelings I hold for Alice.

I don't believe he's realized it himself—

"Jasper stop it, now's not the best time." I had just noticed Edward's intense gaze towards me, not a happy one mind you, I just nodded and gave up on the remaining thoughts I had.

I knew he was right, I had to focus on Bella for the time being. I averted my attention back to her to gauge what she was feeling.

Confusion. Familiarity. Curiosity. Nervousness. Fear.

At that last emotion, she started convulsing on the floor. Her face started contorting into one of pain, and started screaming.

I never felt such waves of pain and pure fear coming from my dear little sister before. _What on earth is happening to her?_

"Bella! Honey its ok, we're all here! Wake up sweetie, please for mommy!" Esme was torn at the state of her daughter.

"Bella, come on. Wake up!" _(Emmett)_

"Bella!" _(Alice, Rose)_

"Bella! It's me daddy, just wake up please!"

"Bella, please." Edward had kneeled onto the floor, scooping her up into his grasp, holding her gently.

We were all yelling, pleading, saying anything that may help to wake her.

Moments later, she woke, her eyes opening slowly, too afraid that waking up would be the wrong choice. Edward's gripped tightened around her, talking to her, trying anything to comfort her. The fear was written all over her face. _Just what did she see to make her like this?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**BPOV**

"Bella! Bella! It's ok! You're safe!" I could hear someone trying to sooth me. His voice much more comforting and relaxing. _Edward!_ I would recognize his voice anywhere.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to stare into worried golden ones. I looked around me, I was back.

"Bella, it's ok. We're all here." Edward said, the expression on his face was that of panic, along with everyone around me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That's what we'd like to know." Carlisle said in a serious tone.

"Tell me what happened first and then I'll verify it with you afterwards, sound good?"

Everyone looked skeptical, but they nodded in approval.

"I had called you down to eat, when we all heard you fall down the stairs. Edward was the fastest to get to yo--" _(Mom)_

"At first we thought you were just being your clumsy self." Emmett interrupted.

"But when Edward got to you, you were unconscious. We thought that you may have hit your head before he got to you but then you began to scream and thrash." Jasper continued.

"How long was I like that?"

"A couple of minutes, no more than 5 tops" dad answered.

"It seemed longer than that." I whispered to myself, completely forgetting that they had super vampire hearing.

"What seemed longer?" Edward questioned sternly.

"Well….I….it's just."

I just couldn't make any sense of what happened to me, nor could I put it into words. They all waited for my reply.

I grabbed on to Edward's shirt and pulled my face into his chest, willing myself to relax. Edward just hugged me tighter, whispering soothing words. Out of everyone he was the only one I truly felt safe with, somehow he always knew how to comfort me.

"Can I tell you more about it once I've calmed down?" I said barely a whisper.

"Of course, take your time." Dad smiled at me, trying to hide his worry. "Come on, let's get you checked and into bed."

I could only nod. Dad led me up the stairs and into my room. I took one last at everyone and them at me, they too tried their best at a fake smile but I could always tell.

"Sorry." I whispered knowing that they could hear, but they said nothing.

"It's alright. Just rest for now." Dad hugged me tightly, to help me relax, which it did.

"Thanks" he smiled.

I crawled into bed and twisted and turned my comforter in a way that it was wrapped around me like a cocoon. I saw dad at my doorway, waiting for me to get comfortable. When he saw I was at ease, he said good-night and shut the door behind him.

Even though I knew my family was downstairs watching and listening out for me, I couldn't go back to sleep knowing that whoever I saw in that dream was still out there.

It took a while before exhaustion took over, before I fell asleep I had one final thought.

_Why is this happening now?_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Master's POV**

I slowly woke from my long slumber. I could feel her and she felt weak.

"Perfect." I smiled.

"Master? You've finally awakened. I will call the others to prepare a feast for you, you must be starving."

"Hurry, you know I'm not a patient man."

"Of course."

"Isabella. Where is she?" I was eager to see my beautiful Isabella again, to hold her in my arms an—

"Umm….the thing is master, we had lost track of her that day—" she not only interrupted my thoughts but she had the nerve to tell me no one knew the location of _my_ mate?!

"How on earth did you lose track of her?! She was in the house when we attacked! We had them surrounded, making it impossible for any of them, especially Isabella to escape!!!!!!"

"I..I"

"I want no excuses, FIND HER NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My servant ran out of the room, screaming at my other followers to find her. I was infuriated. There was only one person left in the world who could hide her from me.

"Jace." I growled to myself.

Only he, after all, he was the one who did this to me. I tried to calm myself, damn I was hungry. I guess I have to get my meal myself. _Idiots!!!!!_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Jace's POV**

I was signing papers in my study. I hated being the boss, so much paperwork! I hate paperwork!

"Calm down Jace, the quicker you do your work, the faster we can get out of here and do something." Caleb taunted me, it wasn't my fault that I was _always_ as responsible as him. We all have our limits, right?

"I know, I know. It's just sooo boring! Can't I put it off---" that's when it hit me.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Jace, what's wrong?"

"He's back." There was silence, Caleb knew exactly who I was talking about.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"It's time we paid a little visit to some old friends." As much as I hoping it would never come to this, I was happy. I would get to see her again, I wonder how much she's grown. _Bella._

"So? Forks is it?" he teased. I knew he knew what I was thinking. Damn him!

"How did you know where she was?"

"Come on Jace, this is me you're talking to. I know everything!" I laughed. Somehow, someway he always knew. I could keep nothing from him and that always got to me.

"Yes, Forks it is."

"Just the two of us or should I call the others?"

"Just us for now, I don't want any extra attention. The less of us there are the better."

"Alright then, I'll make the arrangements." With that he left my study.

"I'm coming back for you. It seems that fate doesn't want to keep us apart. I promise this time, I'm here to say." I said to an old photo of Bella that rested on my desk.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: Woot! I thought that I'd never have time. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me so far, I really appreciate it. And the plot thickens!!!!! I hope you guys have enjoyed the latest chapter. Little heads up, my updates will be slowing down a bit. Like I said, life takes us all by surprise plus I have to prep for school. Yes I know it's a little early, but I like being prepared. So please, R&R.**

**Note: Please check out my latest idea for a story that I posted, it's called Chance. It's not a full story or even a chapter yet, but I'd like your opinions if I should continue with that idea. So please take a look at it and leave reviews. Don't be afraid to be honest. Thanks! **


	5. Familiar

_**Chapter 5: Familiar**_

**BPOV**

Two weeks have passed since the incident and I still don't feel comfortable enough to talk about what happened. I know that everyone's been trying to get some sort of information out of me but I continue to refuse. It's my stubbornness I guess.

It the first day of school and I'm pumped. First things first, I had to get all my stuff in order. I ran into my room to see where everything was. Wait a minute.

"ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!!" I heard a giggle behind me. There she was in my doorway, just smiling at me trying to show her innocence. _As if!_

"What's wrong Bella?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT'S WRONG?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" my voice going up several decibels. "What have you done to my stuff?! It was there, all set since last night!"

"Yes, and there it is still."

"No Ali, it's not there still. These were not the clothes I picked out last night, this isn't even my BACKPACK!"

"Bella, this is a much better outfit for you and this backpack is way cuter than the one you picked. Come on! It's your first day of high school, you have to make a lasting impression. Oh! I know, let's take pictures! Hurry and get dressed, I go tell Esme."

All I could do was stare at her retreating form, this could not be happening. It was like first grade all over again. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard screams of excitement coming from downstairs.

"Bella! Sweetie! Are you all set? Hurry, you guys have to leave for school soon!" My right eye began to twitch. I had no choice, this was a battle I knew could never win so I got ready and headed downstairs.

"Yes, yes—" _**FLASH! CLICK. CLICK.**_

I was blinded by the camera flashes, I covered my eyes in hopes of recovering from my temporary loss of sight.

"Bella, quit covering your face, you look absolutely stunning." Mom encouraged.

"I will when you stop blinding me!"

"Ooops. Guess we over did it just a little bit. But only because it's you're first day of high school! I don't get to do this often, so you'll have to endure." Mom smiled sweetly.

"What are you talking about?! It's like Em's, Rose's, Ali's, Jazz's and Edward's what, fiftieth time going into high school! And you don't go blinding them with camera flashes! "

"Really? You're going to use that? Silly Bella, you should know by now that when we go to school and when you go to school it's completely different." Rose snidely remarked.

Over the years we've gotten used to each other. There are times she likes me and then there are those she doesn't but hey who am I to complain, that's how some siblings are right?

"Fine, whatever. I'm just whining because I can't SEE!"

"And they say I'm a drama queen." She teased.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Let's go ladies! What's the hold up?!" geez, could Emmett get any louder?

"We're coming!" Alice shouted back. "Here, grab my arm and I'll guide you to the Volvo. Don't worry your eye sight should be somewhat back to normal by the time we get to school. "

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Bella, are you alright? I don't like how Alice and Rose are blocking their thoughts."

"They're just trying to cover up their crime." I pouted.

"And that would be?"

"Ruining my life." I mumbled.

"Did noooooooooooooot!!" Alice shouted from behind in the jeep.

"Stupid vampire hearing." Edward chuckled at my statement.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I got my class schedule and discovered that I had Alice in 1st period Math and 3rd period English, then 2nd period Biology with Edward. Then there was lunch with everyone, which I was pretty happy about, but it was 4th period P.E. that I hated the most! I suck at sports, which Emmett made fun of me for. 5th period is World history and lucky me I get a free 6th period.

_Ok, just breathe Bella. _I said, calming myself before entering my first class.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ok, so today didn't go as well as I had hoped. For 1st period I was almost late, I thank my locker door for that, because it wouldn't open! It wasn't until Alice arrived that I was able to get my things in the locker and bolt to the classroom with her. Everyone thought I was insane because I was the only one gasping for breath, so not my fault for not being a vampire! 2nd period didn't go as smoothly, the instant I stepped through the door, I tripped! On nothing I might add! 3rd period we had to get our books and of course with the luck I've been having so far, I ended up with no book. The library assured me that I would get it by next week and until then I have to share with Alice. Then there was 4th, I swear, the subject knew I hated it because I was assigned a locker I could barely reach. Who makes gym lockers that tall?! So then I had to go to the office to get my lockers switched. Oh joy. By the time lunch came along, my wonderful siblings were mocking me. How I would love to punch them without getting hurt.

So now, I'm headed to my 5th period. I wonder what fate has in store for me this time. I cautiously walk into the room, making sure not to trip or anything, when I nothing happened I took my seat.

_Phew! I got through that one ok._ I smiled at my success so far.

"Are you ok? The way you're acting is kinda making me nervous." I turned my head to face the voice.

He was tall, I mean 5'10 at least. Strong built, which reminded me of Emmett. Short spiked dark brown hair. He had a flat nose, a very sexy smile and two beautiful dark brown eyes, similar to my own but held something in them. I couldn't make out what, it was a haunting look. What could he have seen that made him so.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Sorry, just a bit spacey I guess. I'm fine, thanks for asking. I haven't been having the best of luck today and I don't want any more 'incidents' to occur so I was just taking precautions. I'm really sorry if I freaked you out."

"It's no problem, makes sense. I'm Caleb Darenger by the way. It's nice to meet you…?" he held out his right hand towards me.

"I'm Isabella Cullen, but call me Bella please." I said as I shook his hand.

"Ah, so you're one of them." He said with a smirk.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I challenged.

"Nothing really, it's just that you guys are the talk of the school. It's not every day that six new students who are beautiful beyond belief, super smart as I've heard and roll up in two very nice looking cars. I mean have you seen the other students' cars? Most of them are hand-me-downs, not that that's a bad thing, I'm just saying this to make a point."

"Yeah that sounds like them." I mumbled to myself, feeling a little bit sad.

"And you, or do you not consider yourself a part of their family. I've heard that you're all adopted." He asked with a questioning look.

"No! Don't get me wrong, I love them and everything but I don't think I'm anything like what you described 'us' to be. It only seems to apply to my siblings. But yeah, we're all adopted. Em, Alice, Edward and I are adopted and Rose and Jasper are foster kids. They're Esme's niece and nephew, but since they were basically raised by her they consider her their real mother." I am sticking to our story of how we came to be a family.

"But that many kids? Doesn't having so many siblings get annoying?"

"Esme and Carlisle love kids, but since they couldn't have any of their own they took us all in."

"That's nice of them, but why don't you consider yourself beautiful, smart and rich." He smiled.

"Look, at me. I'm average looking compared to them, yeah I have some brains but not like my siblings and I'm not all that rich. It's my parent's money." I smiled back.

"Well, I don't believe that. I believe me, you're _anything_ but average or ordinary for that matter, don't sell yourself so short. Trust me."

For some reason, I did trust him. I couldn't explain it but I felt like I could believe him, that his words were true. Even though class was about to begin we kept up our conversation, whispering so that we wouldn't get caught through the lecture. Talking with Caleb made my day a whole lot better. There was just something about him that kept me interested. Making a friend made up for all bad luck I've had all day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When I got home, I greeted mom and dad and then ran straight to my room. I could hear everyone talking about something, most likely me, but I didn't care. I jumped onto my bed with my cell phone and dialed Caleb's number. I don't know what it was about him, but I just wanted to continue to talk to him.

"Hello?"

"Caleb? It's me Bella." I greeted.

"Hey! What's up?"

We continued to talk late into the night, we were so deep in our chat that I completely forgot to eat dinner. Mom tried to get me to go downstairs but I refused telling her that I wasn't hungry. When midnight rolled around, dad demanded that I get off the phone. I reluctantly complied, and wished him a good night and told him that we could continue tomorrow. I hung up and went to get ready for bed.

"Bella, this isn't healthy. You shouldn't be staying up all night talking to some boy." Edward said as he came up from behind me.

"He's not just some boy. He's a friend, Edward. And what's the big deal if I stay up late, you do."

"That's completely different and you know it." he scolded.

"Why can't you just give me this much, I finally get a normal friend to hang around with, don't ruin this for me!" I whined back.

"I'm not trying to ruin anything for you, I'm just saying that you should be careful—"

"All I have been is careful, why do you think I don't have any friends! I've always been afraid that someone was going to find out about you guys. I didn't mind so much since I never really had anything in common with the other kids, but Caleb is different. We have a connection, please Edward, don't make me push him away like he's everyone else." I pleaded.

He looked sad. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't stay up so late, sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I didn't know that you were so lonely before, I'm sorry." He turned away from me and headed to his room.

"No Edward, I didn't mean—" but before I could finish, he shut his door.

_Damn it!_ I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, I never meant to take all of my built up emotions out on Edward, it's just that I got frustrated at the thought of losing my first real friend. I finished my business in the bathroom and walked up to Edward's door.

"I'm really sorry." I whispered, knowing that he could hear me, before returning to the confines of my room. It took a while for sleep to overcome me since I felt guilty for causing someone I loved pain, but when fatigue did come, I was oblivious to the world.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Jace's POV**

I sat in my chair in the study as I awaited Caleb's return. When I heard the door click open, I immediately turned to face him.

"So how was it?" I asked smugly.

"She grew up as you had hoped. A normal _human_ girl, though I must say she's more interesting than I gave her credit for. At first I thought I was going to have a difficult time befriending her, but I'm glad to say I was wrong. Though I do have one question for you."

"What is it?" somehow I already knew what he was going to ask.

"Why wasn't it you? You're the most over protective of her, you're her—"

"I KNOW! But she can't get to know me again, it's not the right time. If she were to see me, it would trigger her lost memories and I can't afford for her to know the truth now, not when _he_ has just awakened. No, I won't help him get to her that easily, besides there are certain things that must come to pass before I can enter her life once again." I never meant to interrupt Caleb, but I had let my emotions get the better of me.

"Fine, I'll respect your decision for now but what do you want me to do in the mean time and why did you choose me? May I remind you that I was there while she was growing up too? Don't you think that my being close to her will trigger some sort of reaction? I mean, you saw what _his_ wakening caused. " I smiled, knowing he was trying to relieve the tension by changing the subject, one of many traits I appreciate about Caleb is that he knows when it's the best time to talk and when it's best to let go.

"I choose you because you're the only one I trust with keeping her safe from _him _and his lackeys and no I'm not too worried about her memories resurfacing around you, no offense but she wasn't as close to you as she was to me and _him_. As for what you should do, I mostly want you watch her, make sure nothing bad happens to her and I'd also like for you to watch the Cullens."

"Oh?" he smirked "Come to care for them as well? It's odd considering all you've been doing is stalking them since, I don't know, about a year after Bella was born."

"I was not stalking them! I was doing research! Out of all the possible covens, they were the most likely not to have eaten her when I presented her to them."

"The Volturi wouldn't have eaten her either. Aro would have taken a liking to her and—"

"and turn her himself. Which I might add I'm trying to avoid at all costs."

"Why? You know that they wouldn't change her until she was of age, given their law of no immortal children. Besides, we could have taken her away from his grasps long before he had the chance to sink his teeth into her."

"I don't want that world for her! That's why I choose the Cullens, because they're a family, they would never have thought to change her. They would have kept her safe for 100 years if they had to, because they _love_ her! She deserves to live a normal life, away from all the darkness. She's too pure to be condemned!"

"That's the thing, she is 'pure' and so are you. No matter what you do to her, eventually she's going to return to this world, our world. You may have suppressed it for a time but she can never escape what she is."

"No, she can. When we destroy _him_, then there's nothing stopping her from staying human."

"Would you listen to yourself?! Destroy _him_?! You couldn't do it then, what makes you so capable now?!"

"It's true that I couldn't do it before, but that was only because there was no one left to care for Bella, I was the only one and I couldn't risk her being alone. So I made the choice to stay alive and protect her."

"But you aren't with her and the danger towards her hasn't diminished, it's only gotten stronger."

"I know." I whispered.

"They'll have to be warned."

"Yes, but not now, not when things are at their calmest. Wait a while before you reveal yourself to them, I will monitor _his_ movements and instruct you of what to do."

"Wouldn't it be best that they prepare themselves as well? They have not faced a threat like this one before and I'm afraid that it might be more than they can handle."

I was silent for a while, I took a deep breath, "Yes they should be warned, but give them a few months of peace before divulging anything. Besides, it doesn't matter if they had a thousand years to prepare, they stand no chance against _him_."

"So what about Bella?"

"When the there is no other choice, I will confront her and reveal the true. I can only hope she can forgive me for what I have to do."

"Once she remembers, she will." He gave me one of his all knowing smirks.

"Alright, I think we've talked long enough. I know you have, talking with Bella into the late hours of the night."

"Hey, just trying to be a good friend and listen to what she has to say."

"Yeah, well go to your room and get some rest. You have school in the morning remember?"

"Oh I see how it is, that's why I'm the one who has to go to school. So you can use it as an excuse to get rid of me when I'm winning an argument!"

"Yes, that's it exactly. Now go to bed!" we joked before he closed the door behind him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Master's POV**

"Any news on her whereabouts?" I asked in annoyed tone, they had years to find her and they produce nothing! Why do I have such imbeciles working for me?!

"No my lord, there is no trace of her. It's as if she's just vanish." One of my servants quivered before me.

"That's not possible, Jace would never allow my Isabella to be locked away even if it meant that I could not find her. He cares too much for her to break her."

"Master, we are trying everything we can but we have no way of knowing where to begin." The female stated.

"I DON'T WANT ANY EXCUSES! JUST FIND HER!!!!!!!" this caused both of them to cower at my feet.

I started to rub the edge of my forehead to prevent an upcoming headache. I let out a sigh of frustration and said to myself, "I think it's time I have a chat with my old friend Jace."

I knew that where ever he was, my Isabella was not far behind. I smirked at the thought of her being so close within my grasp.

"I've changed my mind, start searching for Jace. Once you do, inform me immediately." I ordered.

"Yes Master." They both bowed and left the room.

I looked at an old portrait of me, Isabella, Jace, Caleb and a bunch of our old friends when we were but children. I looked at my sweet Isabella, I can't wait to see how she has grown after all these years. Next, my eyes lingered to Jace, "There's no way you can keep me from her and you're a fool to think otherwise." I started to laugh, "I know your true feelings for her and that will be your downfall."

I set the frame down, I headed toward the door. It was time for me to hunt once more.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: This chapter went by much more quickly than I expected, guess I was inspired by all your reviews. Plus I might not be able to update next month so I wanted to present this chapter now. So please don't forget to review! **

**READ THIS NEXT PART PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Note: Ok, so I wanted to try out my **_**Chance**_** story once more and since my technique of showcasing it didn't go as planned, I'll try one more attempt at it and if I don't get a certain amount of reviews than I won't post it. It'll be a chapter so hopefully that will go well. I've also come up with another story called **_**Some Family**_**, so feel free to check it out.**


	6. Calm Before the Storm

_**Chapter 6: Calm Before the Storm**_

**2 Weeks Later**

**BPOV**

I wasn't as mad at Edward anymore but I couldn't bring myself to speak with him again. It was childish I know but I couldn't help it. I was afraid to approach him and it didn't seem like he was going to talk to me anytime soon, probably believing that I was still angry at him.

Everyone's been trying to get us to speak to each other but I was too stubborn and Edward was being such an ass. He'd rather me make the first move, and well frankly I'd rather not when it was him who started it in the first place.

For the past two weeks I've been eating with Caleb at another table, away from my siblings. They of course were not too happy about that and kept making Edward uncomfortable, which I thanked them for the first week of the argument.

Everyone had left me and Edward alone at home so that we could make up. Mom and dad decided that they have had enough of this 'civil war' and made me stay home with the rest of them, it was a sunny day and usually I would have gone to school but considering the circumstance they thought it best to keep me here.

I choose to be nice and sat with Edward in the living room to 'watch' some TV. We were silent for some time. I thought it best to let him sweat it out for a bit but I think I've had enough fun. I turned to him, "Soo…how are you?"

"I'm ok, how about you?" I could hear some tension in his voice.

"Oh you know." There was another long pause, after which I decided to end, "Listen, I'm really sorry for blowing up at you. I know you were just looking out for me and I appreciate that, really but sometimes you have to understand that there are things you can't protect me from. Like having friends or relationships or whatever. If you've forgotten, I'm human Edward and I can and _need _to things differently from you and everyone else. Please understand." I looked at him pleadingly.

He sighed, "I understand. I'm just scared to lose you Bella, for these past 12 years I've been the one you've turn to whenever you had something to say. I guess just seeing you confiding in someone else, I just lost it."

"So you were jealous." I smirked, "That's so you."

"Hey! I am not!" We gave each other a hard stare before we broke out laughing.

"Don't worry Edward, you'll always be the one I turn to. That's never going to change, I promise."

"But what about Caleb? You're always talking with him."

"Yeah, about the real world. Things you can't tell me about because we're usually stuck at home, gossip and such. I know you're a mind reader and everything but it's refreshing to talk about current events from different perspectives you know."

"I guess I can understand what you mean, now that you point it out. I want to apologize for my actions as well, the reasons for them are because of my mind reading ability. I don't worry about the others as much because I can tell whether or not there's something wrong, but with you it's different. I have to rely on my other senses to figure you out if you don't tell me and frustrates me, I feel like you don't trust me enough to help you."

"Of course I trust you Edward, you're the one person I trust most. Never forget that. However, there are things that I wish to keep secret, just like everyone else. So don't get flustered just cause you don't know everything about me, it makes me feel special that I can keep things from you when no one else can." I grinned.

"I'll do my best but you have to promise me that you will tell me if there's something wrong is going on with you, deal?"

"I guess I can live with that, so….we're cool now right?"

He chuckled, "Yes, we are cool."

"Great!" I got up from my spot on a chair next to the couch that Edward was on and sat right next to him. I gave him a light push, to let him know I wanted him to lie down and he did. When he settled, I snuggled myself under his arm and turned towards the TV to finish watching whatever was on.

Life was good. Edward and I are best buds again, our family is happy that we're on speaking terms and to top it all up I finally have a normal friend. Dad let me return to school since everything was sorted out, sadly they couldn't. Two days of sun, who knew? Ok, Alice knew but that's beyond the point.

We had discussed that this was one of the times I could go back to school, Dad said from now on I had to stay behind with everyone else after this one to keep up with appearance. It'd be weird if only one Cullen went to school and the others were sick every sunny day.

The only reason I was going today is because there are a few things I had to discuss with Caleb.

As I entered the parking lot, I spotted him leaning against his car as if he were waiting for something or rather someone. I got out of my car and headed towards him. When he saw me coming towards him, he slimed and waved. I waved back in acknowledgement.

"You've been gone for quite some time, I was starting to wonder if anything major happened to you." Caleb stated as I reached him.

"No, not really. I guess you didn't hear about my family usually taking days off on nice days such as this."

"I might have heard something like that, but seeing as you are here on a nice sunny day makes me question those rumors." He laughed.

"Well, I just really needed to talk to you about something."

His face turned serious, "What about?"

"As much as I love talking with you, we have to set a few boundaries." I looked at him sheepishly.

"Is that all?" He smiled, "Yeah sure, it's all good. Is that the reason you haven't been coming to school? That seems a little weird to be missing school for."

"I already told you! My family just like spending time together during sunny days, and end up going hiking or whatever." I lightly punched his shoulder.

"Mmhmm. Sure, whatever you say." He grabbed my arm and started pulling towards the school. "Ok, we gotta go inside otherwise we'll be late. We can talk more at lunch."

I was nodded, "It's a deal."

As lunch time rolled around, I spotted Caleb at a table and seated myself. For most of the period we talked about some restrictions I was placed under, but for the most part it wasn't so bad. We talked about a little more about whatever came to mind until lunch is over.

**Jace's POV**

"Welcome home" I said, not even bothering to see who it is.

"It seems as though I miss calculated. Forgive me." Caleb stated as he closed the door behind him.

"Really? That's quite a surprise, you've never made a mistake before."

He laughed, "That's where you're wrong my friend. When I first met you, everything I knew to be true had gone out the window and so now I don't even bother to count anything out when it comes to you."

"Very well, what's the problem now?" I set the book I was reading down on my desk.

"It has more to do with the Cullens, their starting to notice that there's something different about me. I think you should increase the shield's effects, I think it's beginning to wear off."

"There's no need. It's almost time and we want them to be ready don't we?"

"Jace, are you seriously going to let them figure everything out? If the Volturi get wind of this, everything will be ruined!"

"Are you saying I can't handle the Volturi?!" This irritated me, who did he think I was?!

"That's not it! I'm talking about our whole kind! Our worlds will no longer be hidden and you know how the council feels about change." He replied, obviously annoyed.

"I told, let me worry about the council. And as for the Volturi, they won't be much of a problem. It's not like they can do anything anyways."

"Alright, alright. I give up!" Caleb tossed his hands in the air in surrender. "Back to what started this whole conversation. What do you want me to do about the Cullens?"

I smirked, "Nothing. They love Bella as much as I do and will do everything in their power to protect her. Let them have their lasts moments with her. These years have gone by so fast."

Caleb's tone became stiff, "What are you talking about? YOU'RE GOING TO BRING HER BACK TO ALL THIS?!"

"Caleb calm yourself" I ordered. I never liked taking the role of his superior but at this moment I needed to speak with him with an open mind.

He took several deep breaths and looked me in the eyes to let me know that he was ready to listen. "I know it seems ridicules to bring her back into all this after everything we've done to keep her from it but with _his_ return, there's no other choice. The Cullens don't have what it takes to protect her anymore and I fear that her memories are beginning to resurface. If they do, her human self won't be able to withstand them and I won't let end that way."

"How much more time do they have?" Caleb was a little calmer but still annoyed.

"I can't say for certain but a by Bella's next birthday is when all will come into play."

"You can't be serious, that's too soon!"

"_He_ is already looking for me, actually no._ He_ has already found me."

"…………………"

"There's nothing to worry about, as long as it's just me there's nothing to fear. I think it would be best if you don't hang around here as much. Though _his_ lackeys are stupid, they'll start to notice your presence and that will lead _him_ to Bella."

"I understand. But see, this is what I mean by throwing all I know out the window. How could you possibly know that _he_ knows your location?"

"Because…… I allowed him to find me. Do really believe that it would be that easy to find me?"

He contemplated my words for a moment before saying, "No…I guess not. So what's the plan now?"

"I'll strengthen the shields to last up until our designated time and I want you to continue to watch over Bella. I on the other hand am going to prepare to meet with _him_ again."

"Are you sure that it's wise? I mean, after all he's done—"

I raised my hand to stop his protests, "I know, but it's for the best. Besides, _he's_ not the time to just sit back and watch me. So I've decided to go to him first. It will make for a most interesting reunion."

"I'll do as you say, and I know this is unnecessary but just be careful"

"You're right, that was unnecessary. However, I'll do my best as long as you do as you're told"

"Is this all you wanted to talk about?" Caleb gave a huge sigh.

"For now, I'll let you know when it's alright for you to return"

Caleb headed towards the door, and just before he was completely out the door "You take care of yourself my friend" I heard a laugh before I heard the door close.

**BPOV**

When I got back from school, I felt relief that everything was well not only with my family but with Caleb as well. He had taken my family's feelings into consideration, which I was extremely grateful for. There was just something about Caleb, I feel like I've known him all my life and that besides my family he is someone that will never betray me. I have no idea if that's a normal feeling or not but I most definitely know that this is a fact.

"Welcome home sweetie!" mom called from the kitchen, "I made you a little snack."

"Thanks mom!" I responded

"Yo! Bells! Welcome back sis. What's that you got there?" Emmett asked as he entered the living room.

"Everyone's homework." I handed him his share. Emmett pouted, "Tough, just deal with it besides it's not that hard especially for you guys."

"I know, I just don't wanna do it."

I gave him a look, "You'll finish it in like 5 mins! Quit complaining."

I gave everyone else their assignments before heading into Edward's room. I knocked and heard a 'come in'.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" I asked as I stepped through the door.

"Fine, but better now that you're hear. So how did the confrontation with Caleb go?" he offered me a seat on his coach.

"He took it pretty well, actually better than I could have hoped. He agreed to everyone's terms but asks that you all lessen on the glares in exchange. I assured him that that is a fair request, don't you agree?"

"I suppose, but I most definitely won't let my guard down around him. Is that understood?"

I gave a big sigh in disapproval but nodded in acceptance none the less.

Edward and I talked for the rest of the night, like we always do until I fell asleep. I was happy more than ever. My family was slowly but surely warming up to Caleb and Caleb didn't mind my family's insecurities. Life is good.

**A/N: Yes I'm still alive! Sorry for the extremely late update but life's like that. Anyways, I'm sorry to say that after this I won't be able to update again for quite some time. I really want to focus on school considering I will be having my toughest classes yet. Thank you to all those who are sticking with me. I updated one other of my stories to help make up for my lack of updates. :P Till next time!**


End file.
